


Different

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Fury knows there is something different about Clint Barton.  
The archer is extremely good at what he does.  
Sometimes he gets an aged look in his eyes.  
It makes him seem old than he is.  
He also noticed that the archer comes from every mission unscathed.  
Nick wishes Clint trusts him enough to tell him.


End file.
